Hermes' Message
by BlackWolfRises
Summary: Hermes is sent by Zeus to deliver a message to Hades. Unfortunately for him, Hades is in a bad mood...


A.N: Hi guys! This is just a oneshot I decided to do for fun. It's from 3rd person POV, and just a reminder that reviews would be nice! They also help me improve my writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology. How could anyone own Greek Mythology?

**_Hermes' Message_**

Hermes was terrified. He had been ordered by Zeus to deliver a message to the Underworld, and he hated it there. There was no sun, no living creatures, and no one to talk to except Hades and his daughter, Ayesha, at this time of year, and they were too intimidating to talk to. Hermes was considered one of the taller gods on Olympus, and even then, both Hades and Ayesha towered over him. And she wasn't even a century old!

Hermes steeled his resolve, and made his entrance to the Underworld. He scampered past the souls waiting to be collected by Charon, and fluttered over the River Styx, using his winged sandals. Charon wasn't bothered, of course. He was used to this procedure, and didn't want to have to make another trip across the river to carry an Olympian.

As he scurried past Cerberus, who was growling venomously at him, Hermes heard a deafening crash from inside Hades' palace, and flinched inwardly. Hades obviously wasn't in a good mood. Determined to carry out his duty, though, Hermes pushed onwards, and strode past the heavily guarded doors of the Palace of the Underworld.

When he reached the throne room, Hermes could hear more loud booming noises from inside, and his previous courage crumbled. But still, he meekly pushed open the doors, greeted by the sight of Hades sitting on his throne looking aloof and cold, as usual, judging souls. Hermes was confused. What were those deafening noises, then?

Suddenly, as if to answer his question, the set of double doors behind Hades flew out of their sockets, and crashed into Hermes. Dazed, Hermes got up, but before he could examine the damage to the doors, with a wave of Hades' hand, the doors flew back into place. Only then did Hermes notice how exhausted Hades looked. Before he got a chance to speak, the doors that had hit Hermes before swung open with a bang, but without flying across the room, and a teenage girl burst out of them.

Ayesha had a happy, albeit evil grin on her face, as she excitedly darted across the room to her father. "Dad! Look, I actually managed to open the doors without touching them, and without breaking them this time!" She exclaimed in her smooth tenor voice.

Nothing could have prepared Hermes for the scene he was about to witness. The Lord of the Underworld's face broke into a grin similar to the one his daughter was wearing, as he began to clap. "See, I didn't even have to subdue my power this time!" She continued.

"Wait," Hermes processed, "You mean that all that door flying and banging and crashing was just you trying to open those doors without breaking them?" Ayesha's smile slowly slid off her face, and locked her cold, calculating obsidian eyes on Hermes baby blue ones. "Well," She spoke carefully, as if trying not to shout, "I'm still learning." Hermes noticed, to his horror, that Hades chilling eyes were also boring into his, and knew at that moment, that there was no hope for him now.

He considered praying, until he realized that the only gods down here that mattered were the two that were torturing him with their matching death-stares. Hermes gulped self-consciously, and cleared his throat. "Yes, well," He began, not quite sure how to continue, "I am sorry to have insulted you, my lady, and um… I know that such a feat must be near impossible to accomplish…" He trailed off, seeing the threatening glint in Ayesha's eyes fade slightly.

"Hermes," Hades began, in a cold, enigmatic tone, "Your message?" Only then did Hermes realize that in his panic, he had completely forgotten what the message was. So he made one up on the spot, in fear of being scared to death. "Yes, um, my message… Um, Zeus wishes to… Send his greetings?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Hades didn't seem to care anyway. Without any further notice, Hermes zipped out of the palace, and out of the Underworld.

A.N: Remember, I live on reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
